Urban
Urban Unicycling is a discipline that encompasses three sub-disciplines: Trials, Street, and Flatland. All three disciplines can get very technical at high levels. Each discipline has a different type of event that riders compete in at unicycling competitions. Trials Trials is a discipline that primarily involves performing hops or side hops and balancing on rails or other skinny objects (referred to as "skinnies"). The objective of trials is to complete a "line" by taking a certain route from point A to point B. Trials competitions are done in a large area that contains many different lines. Typically a large portion, (or sometimes all) of the competitors compete at the same time, going around to as many lines as possible in the allotted time. Riders accrue points by completing lines and the objective is to complete the most lines, and thus have the most points in the allotted amount of time. Street The objective of Street is to use surrounding objects (often skatepark components) to create stylish and technical combos and lines. Street competitions typically involve two or more riders taking turns doing tricks on a specific section of a skatepark or other similar environment. Each round is timed and riders typically do a round on each section of the environment. Riders are judged based on style and difficulty of the tricks they perform. Flatland Flatland involves doing tricks on flat ground. The objective of flatland is to perform stylish and technical tricks on flat ground. Flatland competitions typically involve two riders taking turns performing tricks. They each are permitted the same amount of overall time, accrued during each turn to impress the judges. After each rider's time is up, they each have 3 attempts at performing a final trick, intended to be an especially impressive trick. Other Urban Competitions Speed Trials Speed Trials is a form of trials in which riders compete on the same trials line, competing to be the fastest to complete the line. Speed trials can either be timed on for each rider on a single course, or done head to head with another rider on two identical courses set up next to each other. High Jump In High Jump competitions riders typically compete in jumping over horizontal bar on their unicycles without knocking it off its stand. The bar starts low to the ground and gradually gets higher. Once a rider fails to jump over the bar, they are eliminated. The last rider to be eliminated is crowned the winner. It's typical for riders to get more than one try at each height. Sometimes high jump is done with a set of wooden pallets, where the objective is to jump to successfully jump to the top of a stack of pallets. More pallets are added as the competition progresses. Long Jump Long Jump functions similarly to High Jump, in that riders attempt to jump a gap that gradually gets wider on their unicycle. The ends of the gap may be marked with thin markers on the ground or the whole run-up and landing may be raised on a row of pallets, with a gap between the run-up and landing pallets. The last rider to be eliminated is the winner.Category:Disciplines